1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in particular to a machine bed for forming machines, in particular hydraulic presses.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Beds and bed structures, in particular of reinforced concrete, for machines are adequately known. In the case of machines such as forming machines, e.g. hydraulic presses, during operation considerable forces act on the beds on which said machines are mounted. Said forces can impair, among other things, the stability and strength of the beds and in this way can reduce the service life of the bed.